


Krasavka

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Krasavka The Dog, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puppy Love, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: imagine Bucky and Steve going to a animal shelter one day and coming back with a cute three legged golden retriever. Tony doesn't like to admit it but he loves the dog and after awhile of watching the cute fella run around he makes a metal prosthetic that matches Bucky's arm, even paints a white star in the shoulder joint of the leg. Bucky is so happy he kisses Tony and that's how they start dating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s Sam’s idea, and Steve kicks himself for not thinking of it first. “He was big on taking care of you, right?”</p><p>Tony looks almost pained when he floats the idea, but maybe he sees that Steve sees that, because his expression shifts to one of false disinterest and he answers, “Yeah, sure, what do I care? Just know that if I get fleas, I’ll never forgive you.”</p><p>So they go to the shelter one afternoon, Steve and Bucky, just the two of them, just like old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krasavka

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on [imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/). Be sure to stop on over and also enjoy the amazing contributions of [Potrix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix), [27dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [InnerCinema](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema), and [kamaete](http://kamaete.tumblr.com/)!

It’s Sam’s idea, and Steve kicks himself for not thinking of it first. “He was big on taking care of you, right?”

Tony looks almost pained when Steve floats the idea, but maybe he sees that Steve sees that, because his expression shifts to one of false disinterest and he answers, “Yeah, sure, what do I care? Just know that if I get fleas, I’ll never forgive you.”

So they go to the shelter one afternoon, Steve and Bucky, the two of them together again, just like old times. 

Except it isn’t like old times at all. Bucky is bundled up despite the warm weather, keeping his hood up, a glove covering his left hand. He hunches his shoulders as if to make himself appear smaller and of less interest. He dresses this way in the Tower, too, hiding behind his own hair, behind fabric, but Sam tells Steve not to worry. Bucky speaks more, will interact with the others now. Slow and steady wins the race.

"This is depressing," Bucky grumbles. "Animals in cages, this is your idea of a fun afternoon?"

Steve knocks his shoulder against Bucky’s and hides his reflexive wince over the statement. It’s a good point. “Actually, I was thinking we see about giving one of them a home. That’s not depressing, is it?”

Bucky turns quickly, his eyes widening for a moment in excitement before narrowing again in suspicion. It’s always difficult, seeing that look in Bucky’s eyes, especially directed at him.

"Stark doesn’t seem the type to want animals in his fancy tower."

"How about we look around and worry about all that later."

And, since it’s Bucky, the minute they turn a corner and see a three legged golden retriever, Steve knows they’re not coming home alone.

"Hey, girl." Bucky is crouched down, having his face licked, and when he smiles up at Steve it’s like the years of pain have been wiped away.

The illusion was somewhat shattered when Bucky began speaking to the dog in Russian, receiving enthusiastic barking in response, but Steve doesn’t let it bother him. He needs to learn to let go of the past as much as Bucky does.

"Am I right in thinking she’s coming with us?"

"Damn straight she is."

+

Bucky names her Krasavka and dotes on the dog to such an extent that Steve can’t decide if he should be jealous or pity her.

She and Bucky are all but inseparable. It scares Steve, actually, and he finds himself telling Tony one night.

"What if something happens to her? He’ll lose it."

"Better to have loved and lost, Cap."

But the next day Bucky is eating breakfast, and says, “Stark set us up with a top of the line vet. Wants to make sure she doesn’t give him fleas! Can you believe this guy?”

Krasavka barks and Bucky grins, scratches behind her ears, takes another mouthful of cereal.

"That’s just how Tony operates, you’ll get used to it."

Bucky frowns, sets his spoon down. “I’m not an idiot. I know he’s onot saying that about the fleas so I don’t get weird over him doing something nice.”

Steve is surprised. As far as he knew, Tony and Bucky haven’t spent much time together, and it took him a lot longer than he cares to admit before he figured Tony out.

"Oh. Well, good, I hope the vet is nice?"

But there is still a little furrow between Bucky’s brows. “He’s the only one who hasn’t played with her. He hasn’t even  _pet_  her.”

"Yeah?"

Bucky nods. “What the hell did Howard do to that kid of his, Stevie?”

The question hangs uncomfortably over the breakfast table, until the furrow smoothes from between Bucky’s brows. He has a familiar determined smile when he begins cleaning up the dishes.

"I’m making him come with me to the vet."

Steve spares a moment to feel the tiniest bit sorry for Tony.

+

The next time they’re all together, Krasavka does her endearing three legged run over to Tony when he walks into the room, and everyone is treated to the sight of Tony Stark happily crouching down to greet her, getting dog hair all over his insanely expensive suit in the process.

Bucky catches his eye from across the room and grins triumphantly. Steve smiles back, watching the subtle shift in Bucky’s expression when he looks back to where Tony is laughing, his entire face scrunched up as Krasavka licks the silly tinted glasses right off of his face.

Krasavka seemingly leads Tony over to Bucky, so the four of them wind up sharing the loveseat that night. Steve doesn’t mind, even though they’re a bit squished together. Bucky is slouched down comfortably, feet up on the coffee table. He has left the hoodie in his room for a change, has his hair pulled back, and it’s almost odd, seeing him so exposed.

Tony loses the suit jacket, rolls up his sleeves, and leaves his phone in his pocket. The orange juice in his glass is _only_ orange juice.

Krasavka stretches herself across the two men, and Steve finds himself surreptitiously watching the flash of Bucky’s metal hand running through her fur again and again, watches the way it occasionally brushes against Tony’s own hand, and smiles to himself.

+

“Coulson left this for you,” Bucky says, handing the tightly wrapped bundle of papers to Tony.

Steve’s eyes widen when Tony accepts it from Bucky’s hand without pause, sparing the cover sheet a glance and frowning before Krasavka bounds over to distract him. Bucky stands too close, his hand twitching where it hovers above Tony’s head as the man crouches down to scrub his fingers through Krasavka’s golden coat of fur. For a moment, it almost seems Bucky will be brave enough to reach out, to slide his fingers into Tony’s hair as he so obviously wishes to do, but instead the shiny fingers clench into a fist, and Bucky shoves his hand in his pocket.

+

Bucky watches Tony with soft, hungry eyes. Steve watches him watching, watches how oblivious Tony is to the attention, the preferential treatment he’s receiving, and itches to intervene.

The urge only becomes worse when he realizes Tony is watching Bucky in much the same way.

+

It’s a bad night—they all have them—and Steve heads to the common floor thinking of warm milk and old movies. He stops when he hears voices.

“I think she’s decided you’re her other dad.”

Tony laughs, a little sad, and sounds much younger when he says, “Always wanted a dog.”

“I don’t mind sharing,” Bucky answers, and Krasavka barks happily. Steve smiles to himself and heads to the gym instead, all too happy to give them some time alone. When he comes back up hours later to check on them, they’re sprawled half on top of each other, asleep. When Krasavka raises her head, Steve is positive she’s smiling at him knowingly.

“Good dog,” he whispers, giving her a scratch behind the ears.

+

They’re at the park the first time he sees Bucky drop his arm across Tony’s shoulders, and it’s strange, because it makes him sad and happy and hopeful at the same time. There isn’t a lot he misses about his old body, but being under Bucky’s protective wing would be at the top of his list if he had one.

Tony doesn’t step away, doesn’t shrug him off, and slowly Steve relaxes, anticipation building in his chest when Tony turns, making some joke, grinning up at Bucky like he hung the moon and stars.

“Just kiss him, already,” Steve mutters, feeling disappointed when the two step apart. They each glance at the other when they think they’ll be unobserved, as if feeling the separation, and wanting to close that distance again.

Sam gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Patience, Cap. If it’s gonna happen, it’ll happen in its own time.”

+

When he walks into the workshop, Steve isn’t sure what he’s interrupting. Tony looks exhausted, and about two seconds away from bolting, while Bucky is crouched down, arms tight around Krasavka, chin tucked into her fur. He hangs back, prepared to leave, but something makes him wait.

“Fuck, I’m  _sorry_ , I only wanted… I kept thinking about what the vet said, the stuff about arthritis and her foot pads, and thought…” Tony runs a hand through his hair. “She’s beautiful, Bucky. I love her just the way she is.” Tony’s, entire body is slumped in defeat. “Please believe me? I wanted to make it a little easier on her, that’s all.”

Steve has rarely heard such open, honest emotion in Tony’s voice. Confused, he shifts slightly, and finally sees the shiny metal of the prosthetic limb Tony has built for Krasavka. It’s almost a match for Bucky’s own, has a little white star painted on one side, and suddenly the conversation makes more sense.

When Bucky jumps to his feet, Steve holds his breath in anticipation.

“Idiot,” Bucky says, grabbing Tony. Steve’s eyes widen and he grins, feeling incredibly proud of both of his friends when Bucky tilts Tony’s chin up and kisses him. Tony’s eyes go wide. He blinks when Bucky pulls away and strokes his cheek. “I  _love_  it,” Bucky says, and Steve doesn’t think he’s only talking about the leg, hopes Tony can see that, as well, “and so does she.”

Krasavka barks happily, dances around their feet as Tony finally realizes what all this means, his face transformed by joy as he kisses Bucky back.

Steve watches them for a moment, smiling so wide his face hurts, then whispers, “Good dog,” and leaves them to each other.


End file.
